Products that are attractive draw the attention of potential consumers and are pleasant to look at when used by actual consumers. Therefore, product suppliers want to present makeup products that look appealing and have attractive eye-catching decorative features. One such means of making an attractive cosmetic product package is to have special designs on the package. However, many typical makeup products are contained within packages that are not transparent and when they are opened for the consumer to examine and use the actual cosmetic product, the external decorative features of the package are no longer in view or are not as observable as they were before the package was opened. It is also common to emboss or screen print a pattern or logo on a surface of a product to be used as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,799.675. Again however, once use of the product is initiated, the pattern is disturbed and/or destroyed, thereby providing at best a fleeting visual interest to the consumer.
Accordingly, to present an attractive decorative feature contemporaneously with the use of the product (i.e., while the package is open), it is desirable to adorn the interior portion of the package so that it appears as attractive as the exterior portion of the package. To achieve this, clear films or plastic sheets covering the cosmetic product may include certain designs, patterns or lettering. Other interior regions of the package may also include similar decorative features. However, while the package is open and the user applies the cosmetic product to test it, the focus is on the cosmetic product itself. Therefore, the attention of the potential consumer is diverted away from any design on the inside of the cover or even the film. This is especially true in the case of the film, as many films or sheets are intended or in fact removed to provide access to the cosmetic product. Therefore, during application and use of the product, the internal attractive feature may no longer be present or at best it is inconspicuous.
There remains a need for cosmetic product packaging which can confer an attractive internal appearance while the package is open and while the consumer applies and uses the product. The present invention provides such a product.